Kokuton Shuu
|kanji = 周 黒惇 |romaji = Shū Kokuton |age = |gender = Male |height = |djinn = Agares |family = Kokuhyou Shuu (relative) |allies = Kouen Ren Shou En Kin Gaku Seishuu Ri |enemies = |occupation = Household Member |affiliation = Kou Empire |manga = Night 116 |anime = Episode 37 |japanese = Sōta Arai}} Kokuton Shuu (周 黒惇, Shū Kokuton) is part of Kouen Ren's Household Members. He was sentenced to imprisonment when the Civil War ended. Appearance Kokuton has a bull-like appearance; lion-like hair, a tail and his entire body is covered in fur. He has a horn on each side of his head. He wears Kou's traditional clothing and has a shoulder protector on his right shoulder. He has Kou's emblem in the chest of his armor. Personality History Plot Second Sindria Arc Kokuton Shuu is shown for first time in the army's base in Balbadd, behind Kouen, along with other members of Kou's army.Night 116, Page 6 World Exploration Arc Kokuton attends at the Emperor's funeral and is located with the rest of the court, with the traditional mourning attire. When a priest reads the testament and Gyokuen Ren is appointed the next Emperor, he, Shou En, Kin Gaku and Seishuu Ri rise up, enraged, because Kouen was supposed to be the next Emperor. Kokuton and the others listen at Gyokuen's explanation of her being the next Emperor instead of Kouen, but they know they have been fooled. Immediately after that, the court splits in two, with Gyokuen and the Imperial Priests in a side, and the army and the Imperial Family in the other.Night 147, Pages 7-8 Magnostadt Arc Alibaba Saluja is fighting against the Black Djinn, and is about to use his Extreme Magic to eliminate them when Shou En advances to his move and destroys them with a breath of fire. After that, Kouen and the other monsters make their appearance riding carpets. Kouen analyzes the situation and, when he sees Kouha Ren's state, says to his Household that if the the enemies are too much for the others, they will deal with them with their strength. The four monsters roar in approval.Night 182, Pages 13-18 Kokuton, Seishuu Ri and Kin Gaku head towards the Black Djinn. Kokuton says that the Black Djinn have the same smell of the impure people who made a nest in their country. Then, they activate their Household and become huge monsters. His claws become longer and sharper, and begin to rip the Black Djinn.Night 183, Pages 3-8 After Alibaba has proclaimed that he stepped the batterfield in order to protect the third prince, Kouha, Kokuton says that the current situation isn't related to the truth in his words since there's no way to prove if he's telling the truth or not, but that there's a meaning in declaring that in front of everyone. He adds that if their young master would acknowledge him, then they will not be able to lay their hands on him anymore. Aladdin begs Kouen to send back his soldiers, saying that won't matter if they are from Kou or Reim, they will die. Kokuton, Kin and Shou En are surprised, and don't seem to understand what does he mean.Night 186, Pages 13, 17 Second Balbadd Arc Alma Torran Arc Abilities Shuu Kokuton.png|Household Vessel Kokuton Rips Through Black Djinn.png|Ripping through a Black Djinn Household Vessel Kokuton uses the powers of one of Kouen Ren's Djinn, Agares, but is still unknown which effects it has. It is the form of a bracelet on his left hand which has a red jewel on it. :Assimilation: By saying this phrase, Kokuton takes on an even more monstrous and ferocious appearance. He becomes larger, and so does his claws. His claws become long and sharp enough for him to rip through a Black Djinn. Battles/Events Relationships Trivia *Although he was introduced in Night 116, his name wasn't revealed until Night 182. *His first name means Black Compassion. His last name means Circumference. *"Kokuton" is the Japanese pronunciation; in Chinese his name would be Hēidūn. *His design may be inspired by Minotaur of Greek mythology. *He shares the same family name as Kokuhyou Shuu. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kou Empire Category:Household Members Category:Assimilated Household Members